


青鸟  下

by jijiang



Category: Sword Art Online（Anime & Manga）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiang/pseuds/jijiang





	青鸟  下

　　月光照耀下的村庄祥和安宁，有两个疲惫的旅人徒步走入街边的一家旅店。汗液的味道会传递Alpha的信息素，在进入公共场所之前，为了不给别人造成麻烦，他们事先擦了擦走出来的汗。残余的信息素不多，但还足够让身边非Beta的人分辨出性别。  
　　  
　　“欢迎光临……”柜台后的店员正打着瞌睡，他不太情愿地站起来，看清亚麻色头发男子的样貌后，笑脸相迎道：“两个房间吗？”  
　　  
　　32应答道：“嗯。”  
　　  
　　付完账，那个年轻的男店员借递给32签字单的机会，似无意般用自己细嫩的手背蹭了一下32的手。  
　　  
　　“需要宵夜吗，先生。”丝丝缕缕的清甜散发出来。  
　　  
　　“不必了。”  
　　  
　　桐谷和人将这一切尽收眼底，他抢过签字单，像32一样留下假名字，跟店员攀谈起来：“这位Omega先生，请别灰心，您很有魅力，只不过我的这位朋友很少住店，他有些不解风情……”  
　　  
　　他们后面的对话用的是普特希语，32听不懂，就只能抱臂站在走廊里冷眼看着桐谷和人和店员亲昵地说着悄悄话，临别时桐谷和人甚至还牵着那个Omega的手祝他好梦。  
　　  
　　桐谷和人走回去，他边向店员招手作别，边洋洋得意地问32：“你觉得他漂亮吗？”  
　　  
　　“漂亮，可惜要落在你这种烂人手里。”  
　　  
　　“哎哟，你说什么呢。”见32的反应跟自己预料的一样可爱，桐谷和人拎着系钥匙的绳子，拿在手里转了转，“我刚才是让他给我们换房间——一间大床房。”  
　　  
　　32皱眉道：“别胡闹，好好睡一觉，保存体力，明天还要赶路。”  
　　  
　　桐谷和人用钥匙打开房间门，没等开灯就把32摁在墙上，“你以为我会信你这鬼话吗？逃命的人在哪睡觉不都一样，你不睡外面，偏偏住旅店做什么？”  
　　  
　　“我想告诉你，对我来说，在哪做爱也都一样，我真的就只是想躺床上睡觉而已。”  
　　  
　　桐谷和人松开对他的桎梏：“记住你说的话，要是明天出边界线了，就野战。”  
　　  
　　32在心里想：“明天”这个词太奢侈了，不适合他们。他向桐谷和人要烟和火柴，对方诧异地把东西给他，去盥洗室洗漱了。  
　　  
　　桐谷和人回到房间，闻到空气里肉烤焦了的味道，以为是外面有人半夜野餐，他关上窗户，屋里的味道更浓了。他看着32脸色糟糕，急忙往身上套衣服的样子，想到某种可能。  
　　  
　　“你不会……在自焚吧？”  
　　  
　　32把头别过去不说话，桐谷和人突然发难，掀开他的衣服——他腰侧“33”的烙痕暴露在空气中。  
　　  
　　桐谷和人一时语塞，忘了调情的话该怎么说，问他：“要不要上点药？”  
　　  
　　“不用，我又不想让它好。”  
　　  
　　“你应该烙我名字。”  
　　  
　　“笔画太多了，疼。”  
　　  
　　“那姑且用冷水冲一下吧。”桐谷和人硬是把32拉到了水龙头下面给他做紧急处理，完事后才熄灯休息。  
　　  
　　皓月西沉，桐谷和人起身，轻手轻脚地下床，用火柴擦出一点火星，那簇焰火在黑暗中格外显眼。  
　　  
　　32并没有睡着，他在等着做一件事，“干什么呢？”  
　　  
　　被当场抓包的桐谷和人僵着身子回头：“啊……我想在身上烙个32。”  
　　  
　　“把火灭了。”  
　　  
　　“哦。”桐谷和人委屈巴巴地躺回去，过了一段时间，他又起床了。  
　　  
　　“你又干什么去？”  
　　  
　　“你怎么还不睡……”  
　　  
　　“你一直在翻身，动静太大，我睡不着。”  
　　  
　　“抱歉，我……去上个厕所就回来。”  
　　  
　　32看着那处的小帐篷，问道：“去厕所打手枪？”  
　　  
　　“额……可能我的易感期提前了。”  
　　  
　　32用手拄着头，斜卧在床上，看他狡辩。黑发Alpha感到全身上下所有的血都涌向了下体，他挠了挠脖子：“好吧，我承认我根本没到易感期——啊，真受不了，你别这么瞅着我，我要胀死了。”  
　　  
　　“我帮你。”  
　　  
　　32的话勾起了桐谷和人不好的回忆，他连忙摇头。床上那人被他这副担惊受怕的模样给逗笑了，解释道：“我的意思是我让着你。”  
　　  
　　桐谷和人杵在原地，他定了定心神，从胸腔里徐徐呼出一口气，用火柴点燃一根蜡烛，爬回到床上。  
　　  
　　32侧卧的姿势把他的腰窝凸显出来，桐谷和人从那里下手，将32整个人翻过来，他一点一点地把头低下去。说实话，他很享受接吻前互相注视的这个过程，这给人一种仿若情人般的错觉。  
　　  
　　位于上方的桐谷和人很轻易就把唾液交给了32，而平躺着的32明显处于不利地位，津液从嘴角溢出，顺着他的脸颊滑向两侧。桐谷和人沿着水痕，吻到32的耳后。他的手也没闲着，已经带着32的手摸进了自己的裤子里。  
　　  
　　桐谷和人在他耳边呢喃：“你看它多喜欢你。”  
　　  
　　32感受着手里滚烫的物什在自己的腿根上磨来磨去，“你没救了，对一个Alpha硬成这样。”  
　　  
　　“因为你太诱人了，真的……应该让你也舒服一下。”桐谷和人另一只手抚上32的阳具。他们在互摸，同时也是在比谁能让对方先泄出来。  
　　  
　　结果自然是32先败下阵来，他浅色的肉茎对快感十分陌生，桐谷和人的力道时轻时重，软沟和马眼也都被他照顾得妥妥贴贴，32不多时便在对方极富技巧的玩弄下缴械投降，泄在了桐谷和人的手上。他看着自己的精液从对方的指缝间淌出来，流到桐谷和人的小臂上。几乎是同时，两个人一起伸舌头舔了一下他手上的精液，然后再一起抬眼，笑眼中满是讥讽与渴求。沿着细纹从手掌到手背，舔到只剩下最后一点精液的时候，舌尖相碰。  
　　  
　　他们又开始接吻了，32被桐谷和人亲得有些晕头转向，唇舌分离，他抓住机会告诉正在探索自己身体的桐谷和人：“我的阴户退化没了。”  
　　  
　　“种族优势吗，感觉自己亏大了啊。”  
　　  
　　桐谷和人似乎并不在乎这种事，他撇下自己挺立着的火热于不顾，继续跟32接吻。往往在32刚刚脱离一场恶战，好不容易有片刻喘息的时间，桐谷和人就又捧着他的头，衔住了他的舌。32已经数不清这是今晚的第几次接吻了，直到桐谷和人的舌从他的口腔里出来，还依旧在迷恋地描摹他唇峰的形状。  
　　  
　　32等待着，终于等到桐谷和人用手指探向他的私密处。  
　　  
　　“嘶——”32有些吃痛。  
　　  
　　手指仍停留在穴口外的桐谷和人低头，反应过来是自己压到了32烫伤的位置。他从32身上起来，挪了挪位置又重新俯下身子往“33”的痕迹上吹气，酥痒令32无意识间用腿环住了桐谷和人的后背。  
　　  
　　“你起来，看着我。”  
　　  
　　桐谷和人听从了32的命令。32用自己筋肉分明的大腿把桐谷和人牢牢嵌住，他的腰是悬空的，臀肉挺翘饱满，但绝称不上柔软。大幅度的张腿使得32臀瓣里侧的穴肉裸露出来，受到空气的刺激而一张一翕，像是在呼吸般紧紧裹住桐谷和人的手指。桐谷和人只觉得燥热难耐，他草草做完扩张，便把自己的下身挺了进去，勉强挤进去一个头部，Alpha的甬道干燥狭窄，桐谷和人艰难地往里开拓。32的肠壁完全贴合在他的柱身上，褶皱被它撑平，32能感觉到自己的后面已经变成了性器的形状。  
　　  
　　桐谷和人先是小频度的抽送，32的腿更用力地缠住他，他抬腰迎合冲撞，逼迫对方深入。引得桐谷和人舒服地喟叹：“呼……你可真有劲儿。”  
　　  
　　“废话真多。”  
　　  
　　在这场性事快要结束的时候，桐谷和人从32的身体里退出来，掰过他的嘴，把性器塞进里面。32本能地想吐出来，结果对方粗长的性器在他的嘴里成了结，封住了出口。  
　　  
　　成结过后便是射精，精液伴着腥味灌满32的嘴，未经32吞咽，精液就滑进了他的喉咙里，他干呕着直掉眼泪。  
　　  
　　疲软的性器不舍地离开32的嘴，液体从殷红的嘴唇黏连到龟头。  
　　  
　　32黑着脸把桐谷和人踹下去，两人位置交换。  
　　  
　　桐谷和人一脸坏笑躲过32的袭击，“我错了我错了，别生气，32……”  
　　  
　　32擦干净自己的嘴，他用肉茎对准桐谷和人的脸，“你给我口出来。”  
　　  
　　苦茶和烈酒交融，违背相互排斥的机体原理，不分彼此地泡在一起。  
　　  
　　他们一直折腾到天边泛起鱼肚白，桐谷和人熄灭那根蜡烛，房间重新陷入黑暗。蓦地，他感到一阵疲惫。  
　　  
　　“祝你好梦。”32推动针管的活塞，把药剂全部注射进桐谷和人的体内。他留下信与必备品，嘱托完前来接应的人，带着行囊走了。  
　　  
　　此刻在弗雷德的另一个郊区，火光映天。亚丝娜听着从房屋里传来的哭声，冲进了燃着的房子。  
　　  
　　她绕过没法行走的路，循着哭声急躁地进入优纪的房间，哔哔剥剥的声响中，女人跌坐在地——那哭声源自火焰包围中的留声机。  
　　  
　　留声机上附着一张纸，上面用滑稽可笑的粗体字写道：“来自0301001。”  
　　  
　　其实整个故事有些繁絮冗长，即便从关键的部分讲起，也要费不少笔墨。  
　　  
　　弗雷德帝国的Alpha护国计划始终在央都的地下秘密进行着，弗雷德从世界各地搜寻七岁以下的战争遗孤进行实验和训练，将他们改造成只为战争而活的武器。  
　　  
　　在实验中不断有死去的孩子，也不断有新人进入地下工厂，作为替补的孩子将继承上一个失败品的后几位编码。比如现在坐在议会厅里的紫发骑士，他全部的编码应该是0207031，这代表在他之前有6个31都被改造失败了。  
　　  
　　而32和33始终是优吉欧和桐谷和人，他们的前四位编码一直都是0201。优吉欧分化为Alpha的过程很顺利，桐谷和人则对药物产生了不良反应，这种反应在第三代的01身上也有所体现。  
　　  
　　在桐谷和人十四岁那年，他正式开始分化第二性别。那段时间里，黑发少年每晚都在无边的痛苦中挣扎， 他的身体会同时产生Omega和Alpha信息素。尽管他已经为了不让好友担心而竭力表现出并无大碍的样子，但疼痛总是会揭穿他的骗局。  
　　  
　　桐谷和人蜷曲身体，汗水把他的头发打湿，粘在他那时因很少经受日晒而近乎惨白的脖颈，他像一条岸边脱水的鱼。“太难受了……优吉欧，优吉欧，救我……”  
　　  
　　“我在，别担心，你会没事的，会没事的。”优吉欧握着他的手安慰他，他想带着桐谷和人离开，不管多么残苛的训练和惩罚他都能忍受，但他看不下去桐谷和人受罪的样子，他从来没有这么迫切地想要逃跑。  
　　  
　　所幸桐谷和人最后还是成功分化成了Alpha，并且通过优吉欧认识了医疗组的一个女孩，她当时还保有结城家的姓氏。那是再平常不过的一天，在结城明日奈偷偷给他们送完蜂蜜派，几人正聊得开心的时候，桐谷和人问了结城明日奈一个问题。  
　　  
　　“明日奈，你知道我们离开训练营前打的最后一针药是什么吗？”  
　　  
　　“应该是用来巩固药效的强化剂吧。”  
　　  
　　“真的吗？”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　她在撒谎。桐谷和人在心里做出了判断，他当即牵住优吉欧的手，真挚道：“结城小姐，我喜欢他。”  
　　  
　　优吉欧面色赧红：“唉？不是，你说这个做什么？”  
　　  
　　桐谷和人继续牵着他的手，“我要一直跟他在一起，如果不明不白地就和他分开，我会很难过的，所以希望你能告诉我们真相。”  
　　  
　　结城明日奈笑了起来， 她看了眼旁边的优吉欧，“是消除记忆用的。”  
　　  
　　桐谷和人的脸上并没有浮现出惊讶的神情，“啊，果然是这样吗……”  
　　  
　　“你身边那位早就知道了哦。”  
　　  
　　这回桐谷和人真的表露出惊讶了，他转过头去问优吉欧：“怎么不告诉我？”  
　　  
　　优吉欧在桐谷和人的注视下做出解释：“因为你知道了就一定会想逃跑的，风险这么大，我怕你……算了，你直接说吧，你想走吗？”  
　　  
　　见桐谷和人点了点头，结城明日奈流利地说出方案：“下个月的第十天你们接受注射，那天晚上十一点A3口的守备……”解说完毕后她补充道：“你刚分化的时候，优吉欧看你太难受了，就来求我把你带出去。当初我们制定好了路线，他怕你不同意就一直没实行。”  
　　  
　　最后两人在“那个时候逃跑我肯定会拖你后腿的”、“你要是不走我一个人又有什么意思”的争论中敲定了方案。  
　　  
　　想必你已猜到了后续的发展。  
　　  
　　他们伪造出针眼躲过了注射，并计划在医务员检查药效前出逃。途中惊动了警备，优吉欧主动去应对身后的追捕，在门合上之前，把桐谷和人推了出去。  
　　  
　　训练营的门落下，优吉欧就这样消失在他的视野中。这个画面反复出现在桐谷和人的梦里，从少年到青年，他在各国辗转漂泊，没有一天放弃过找回优吉欧的想法，而现实是弗雷德帝国的封闭政策直接阻断了桐谷和人的路。  
　　  
　　这时普特希发起的战争为他打开了方便之门，他选择参军。Alpha护国计划的培养使他对战争有很强的适应能力，但唯独没有教给他战争的意义，或许这种东西根本就不存在。总之，桐谷和人在自我怀疑中歼灭敌人，他机械地放弃思考，直到普特希打完了那场闻名战史的漂亮仗，他们大获全胜，士兵们在街头扫荡。  
　　  
　　如果桐谷和人没记错的话，普特希的士兵应该是在争夺财物的时候碰倒了墙边的遮蔽物，露出来一扇暗门，士兵把门撞开。  
　　  
　　恐慌、害怕、绝望——  
　　  
　　屋里刚刚发情的Omega疯狂地逃窜，但不出几秒就被两个Alpha制伏了。  
　　  
　　“草，这味道真好闻。”  
　　  
　　“我说怎么一路上有股香味，原来在这儿啊。”  
　　  
　　桐谷和人这辈子都忘不了那个Omega的眼神。  
　　  
　　“哦，我差点忘了，你也是Alpha吧，桐谷和人一等兵。”  
　　  
　　突然被点到名字的桐谷和人僵硬地喊了声“到”，他那两位大方的长官捧腹笑道：“别光站着啊。”  
　　  
　　“不，我……”拒绝的话还未说完，年轻的Alpha就已经把步子迈出去了。  
　　  
　　‘停下……你在干什么，停下！’  
　　  
　　‘快停下！’  
　　  
　　‘停，不能再……’  
　　  
　　“哦天呐，你发育得可真好，看她吸你吸得多紧。”有人拍着桐谷和人的肩赞叹不已。  
　　  
　　在Alpha过后，还会有Beta来品尝这个Omega，她在无休止的轮奸中咽气了。  
　　  
　　桐谷和人吐完胃里全部的东西，他总结出来：想要自杀的人，一般都会经历从自我怀疑到成自我厌恶的过程。  
　　  
　　他否定了自己十多年的人生，就如同这场战争一样，毫无意义。寻找优吉欧是唯一能支撑他活下去的理由了，他在人们为胜利狂欢的夜晚做了逃兵，前往央都。  
　　  
　　桐谷和人终于再次见到了那个亚麻色头发的Alpha，这里还需要感谢在街边不小心弄掉他兜帽的孩子，孩子看到他的黑发黑眼，当场就哭了起来，随后人们的视线就都聚集到了桐谷和人的身上，在人们“是普特希人！”、“把他抓起来！”的呼声中，他莫名其妙地入了狱。  
　　  
　　“我是前来逮捕你的第三十二席帝国骑士。罪人，报上你的姓名。”  
　　  
　　用一个浪漫点的说法吧，这不能叫重逢，这应该叫初遇，他心心念念的优吉欧早就死了。不会有人在意巷子里是否多了一个乞丐或者酒吧里是否多了一个赌徒，就在桐谷和人时刻准备去死的时候，他遇到了一个机会。  
　　  
　　他处理掉0202033的尸体，换上他的衣服，摸了下口袋，把这盒平平无奇的烟放了回去，伪造文件，用33席的假身份骗走了监视32的人，坐在屋里等着殉情。  
　　  
　　桐谷和人有十足的把握，32一定会杀掉他这个来路不明的人，而死在32手里也未尝不是一件好事。但他没有料到32席忠心耿耿的背后早就背叛了帝国，投靠了别的革命组织，那盒烟是33席监察员身份的证明，32不敢轻举妄动，就把他留在了暗道。  
　　  
　　再后来，32就把有关优吉欧的一切都记起来了。  
　　  
　　由于优吉欧当时躲过了注射，尽管后来补上了药剂，但32身体里的药量仍然不足，所以他很快就找回了记忆。也正是出于这个原因，他可以摆脱对“圣药”的依赖。当时结城明日奈只说对了一半：最后一针注射剂是用来清除记忆的，但同时也是逼迫帝国骑士服从帝国的毒药。“圣药”是具有强依赖性的解药，但长期服用会损伤人脑，产生迷幻效果。此前32的同盟前30席坚持拒绝服药，然后他见到了棺木里皮肤溃烂的金发女人。  
　　  
　　弗雷德的本意是想让叛徒退缩，但他们万万没有想到32具有超强的自我意识，前30席的牺牲更加坚定了他叛变的心。  
　　  
　　优吉欧和桐谷和人的纠葛跟自己毫无关系，32只想利用桐谷和人的本领帮助自己在弗雷德里多周旋几天。他一直秉持这种想法，直到33席上任的前一天，桐谷和人在地下室里向他学习第二天授命仪式上的礼节。  
　　  
　　“单膝跪，错了，另一只腿着地。”  
　　  
　　桐谷和人有点不耐烦地调整过来，他执着32的手，放到唇边，假装他是阿多米尼斯雷特，看着他的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“我对您宣誓，对国家宣誓，对人民宣誓——”  
　　  
　　“永远忠诚，永不背叛。”  
　　  
　　誓词已经念完了，但32还没有收手。  
　　  
　　他改变主意了，比起深明大义，他更想让这个人活着。优纪的出现代表自己已经暴露了，所以他像当年的优吉欧一样，启用了事先规划好的方案。他们注定逃不掉的，但是有一个办法能让桐谷和人活下去。


End file.
